


Bold Phone Call

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Interviews, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You call your crush... who is standing two feet from you.





	Bold Phone Call

You and Tom first met while filming the first Avengers movie, and you immediately clicked. Not because you were alike, but because in spite of sharing similar tastes in books and plays, you brought an equal amount of things to the table while being different. He was eloquent and intelligent, you were witty and spoke your mind.

You respected and admired each other.

You shared a friendship that was an important part in both of your lives.

“Do you remember the day we met?” You asked Tom. You were walking down the docks of Santa Monica, enjoying the sun and eating ice cream, seeing tourists pass and children play.

You were both wearing caps and sunglasses. “How could I forget the trembling mess you were?” He joked and made you chuckle. “Robert invited us all for dinner the night previous to the table read, and you asked me if I had any Valium on me.”

“I was meeting Robert Downey Jr. Can you blame me?” Tom laughed. “Anyway, you never told me what you thought of me.”

“You never asked.” You arched a brow at him. “Well, when you made everyone try to hold spoons over their noses, I thought… **something tells me I’m going to fall in love with this person** , and six years later…”

“Here we are.”

Since the beginning of your friendship, there’s always been an underlying question… What if? What if your friendship evolved? What if you took the chance… and turned it into something more?

“It took me a while to become the king of your heart, but hey… All worth it,” he said.

“Come on now, Hiddleston; don’t get soft on me.”

He chuckled. “No, but really…” You two stopped on your tracks. “Seeing you speak your mind and be open and caring and grow… I’m glad I get to be a part of your journey, even if it’s from the sidelines.”

“The sidelines?” You inquired. “You’re watching from first row.”

Tom smiled, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and you hugging him from the back, struggling to eat your ice creams but still keeping the position.

“Hm… Hello?” Someone talked to you two. When you faced the person, you recognised her instantly. “I’m…”

“Thoraya!” You interrupted her. “Thoraya Maronesy! I love your channel!” You turned to Tom. “She’s the one that asks people to call their crush and asks the deep questions.”

“Yeah, I remember now.” Tom stretched his hand at her. “I’m Tom. Nice to meet you. Your work is wonderful.”

“Whoa… Thank you,” Thoraya said. “It means a lot coming from you two.”

“Are you working on something?”

“Yeah, actually… I’m working back-to-back in two series: Bold Phone Calls and 30 People, 1 Question. I was wondering if you guys wanted to be on the channel.”

“I’d be pleased to answer one of your questions,” Tom said.

“Yeah, and I’ll call my crush.”

You couldn’t believe you’d just agreed to say that.

“A crush?” Tom asked. “I didn’t know you had a crush!”

“We can talk about that later!” You got out of the take while Thoraya started her camera.

Tom smiled. He looked at the camera, smiling. “Can you tell us your name?”

“Hello, my name is Tom Hiddleston,” he introduced himself and ate a spoon of his ice cream.

“Tom, can you define love?”

Tom’s eyes widened. “That’s a deep question.”

“Right up your alley,” you commented behind the camera.

Tom chuckled. “Define love…” Tom sighed. “I believe love… to be what makes the world glow,” he answered. “That’s the most general definition I can give love to.”

“That’s perfect,” Thoraya said.

“Why, thank you.”

It seemed like every day, you found new reasons to fall for Tom. Every word was beautifully constructed, every sentence effortlessly thought-out but meaningful and wise.

Thoraya turned the camera to you. “You can come now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You took Tom’s place in front of the camera. You could tell Tom was squinting at you, even through his dark glasses.

“Hi,” you greeted the camera, rolling already.

“Can you tell us your name?”

“I’m (Y/N).”

“And you’re about to call your crush.”

“Yes, I am,” you replied, pulling out your phone from your pocket.

“Can you tell us a little bit about them?”

“Well… he’s a friend from work. We’ve known each other for years and… he’s just my favourite person in the world.”

Tom frowned to the last statement. As far as he was aware, he was that person. Were you…?

“You ready?”

“Not at all,” you responded, unlocking your phone.

You found the number and called, putting your phone on speaker. Tom expected to hear one of the costars from Avengers answer the phone, perhaps Sebastian or Evans.

He didn’t expect his own phone to ring.

When he looked at his phone, he gulped and couldn’t help but smile.

It was you.

“Yes?” He answered, putting his phone on his ear. Thoraya quickly took a shot of him before going back to you.

“Hey, Tom, it’s me.”

“I know, I’m two feet from you.”

You rolled your eyes. “See? He thinks he’s so smart,” you told the camera. You heard Tom chuckle and met his gaze, his blue eyes fixated on you. “So… we’ve been friends for years, and… I feel like it’s taken us too long to take the next step.”

“I definitely agree.”

You grinned. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out… on a romantic date, this time.”

Thoraya focused her camera on Tom for the response. “I would love to.”

You let out a small, short shriek. “Awesome, awesome. I… we’ll… discuss the details in the rest of our walk, I guess…”

“Definitely.”

“Okay. Bye.”

You hung up the phone, a small, shy smile on your face. “That went good. How do you feel?”

“Relieved. I thought he was going to say no!”

“I could never,” Tom added.

You rolled your eyes, smiling. “Thank you for making me do that.”

“Thank you for letting me record you. I hope your date goes well.”

You and Tom did small talk with Thoraya for less than a minute and said your goodbyes. You kept walking down the docks, silent next to one another, not sure how to start the conversation, the wind brushing both of your hairs and failing to keep you cool.

“So.. are we going to go on that date?” You asked him, breaking the tension. “Or did you say yes so you wouldn’t reject me on camera?”

You stopped walking, expecting a rejection.

Tom, instead, put a hand over your cheek and leaned in to give you a kiss. The first kiss. It wasn’t perfect; it was hot outside and it was awkward and messy.

But it was the first, and it was yours.

“Does that answer your question?” Tom asked you, smelling the stracciatella ice cream on his breath.

“I don’t know… I may need more convincing,” you smirked.

You could tell Tom was rolling his eyes under his sunglasses, but he kissed you again. This one lasted longer, your tongues learning and finding sync with each other. His hands had passed to your waist, yours to his shoulders and the back of his neck, touching his skin like it was the first time.

Because it felt like the first time.

And when your eyes encountered each other again, you looked at him for the first time in a new, different, brighter light.

“I will go on a date with you.”

You smiled, widely. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

And in the middle of a highly touristic beach in Santa Monica, you shared the third kiss of many more to come, and all because of a bold phone call.


End file.
